One Kiss From You
by flashpenguin
Summary: Stuck in an elevator, Rossi and Garcia take the time alone to sort through feelings and get some answers to questions that could redefine their relationship. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick three shot with Rossi and Pen getting stuck in an elevator. Don't throw rocks because I've been wanting to use this song for over a year and the moment seems perfect._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_This story is dedicated to my wonderful, brilliant daughter Aliissa. I love you more than you will ever know. Every day knowing you is a blessing. And as Addy grows, I know you will someday know how I feel, because it's the only thing I can't describe in words._

_Song prompt:: "One Kiss From You" by Britney Spears. _

**One Kiss From You**

Penelope Garcia looked out the window of the Cadillac Escalade as the scenery passed by in a rush. The butterflies jumped around nervously. It wasn't as though she had never been in a Cadillac before, but it was the first time she had been in the boss man's personal car. There were so many places she would rather be at the moment. But she was trapped for the moment.

"You know," she began slowly, "you didn't have to drive me home."

Rossi threw her a quick glance. "Yes, I did."

"I could have gotten a bus."

"This late at night?" he scoffed. "There is no way that I am going to let you take a bus home. Besides, where is your car?"

"Esther is in the shop for repairs."

Rossi swung his head to look at her. "Esther?"

"My car."

"You named your car 'Esther'?" he asked incredulously.

Pen shrugged. "Of course. What was I supposed to name her?"

"Nothing. It's a car."

"She's my baby."

"Kitten, she has four wheels and is made out of metal. She's not a baby, she's a car." Rossi shook his head.

"Ha! That's how much you know. I take care of her and make sure she's running okay. She get monthly details and the best gas," Pen tossed back defensively. She couldn't take the famous BAU profiler on when it came to crime, but she could and would stand her ground when it came to matters of the heart. And Esther was her heart.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Rossi shook his head again. He turned back to look at the road. "Next you're going to tell me that she has personality and feelings."

"She does!"

Rossi let out his breath in a long stream.

"You named your dog," Pen pointed out.

"He is a living breathing creature who can respond back in kind."

"Esther lives and breathes, and she responds in kind," Pen argued.

Rossi paused for a moment. "So, when is _Esther_ supposed to get out of the shop?"

"In a week. The part they need is currently out of stock and they have to go to the original manufacturer. It's going to cost a pretty penny, but she's worth it."

Rossi bit his tongue. Three times being married and divorced had taught him when to shut up and keep his opinions to himself. And this moment was no different. At least not as long as she was working on debugging his laptop. After he had it back in his hands, then everything was fair game.

Slowly the miles passed by until they reached the curb outside the courtyard to Pen's apartment complex. Putting the car in park, he turned off the ignition.

"What are you doing?" Pen asked.

"I'm going to walk you inside," Rossi replied and opened his door. He checked for oncoming traffic. The coast was clear.

"No. I can walk inside by myself." Pen brushed him off.

"I don't care what you can do by yourself; I'm here and I am going to walk you inside and to your apartment door so I can make sure you've arrived safe and sound," Rossi returned. Before Pen could respond, he got out and walked around to the passenger side. Pulling the handle, he opened her door.

"Boss…I can…" Pen sputtered.

"Garcia?" Rossi stated.

Pen swallowed nervously. "Yes, Boss?"

"It's cold out here and as much I would like to stand and argue, I want to get inside before we freeze to death." He waited for her to exit and then set the alarm. "We can argue about chivalry when we thaw out. Okay?"

"Yes," Pen's teeth chattered.

With his hand on the small of her back, he guided her into the foyer. Stomping the snow off his boots, he looked around at the retro art deco and mosaic tiles. Bordering on a cheap hallucinogenic trip, it was something out of a really bad sixties movie and it made his skin crawl.

"Let's get you upstairs," he announced.

"I can do it myself." Pen started up the stairs and stopped. A chain ran across the aisle with a large sign in bold red letters hanging down. WET PAINT! Pen sighed.

"Great," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked. He read the sign.

"I'm going to have to take the elevator."

"Okay."

"I hate the elevator."

Rossi eyed the blocked staircase again. "It looks like you don't have much of a choice, Kitten. Come on."

Stepping on the lift, he waited for her to enter before hitting the button for her floor. Slowly the lift rose.

"See?" he commented. "There is nothing to be afraid of; smooth take off."

Pen shook her head. "I don't know. I keep thinking that one of these days it's going to get stuck with me on it."

"Alone?" he asked. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Pen blushed, but before she could respond, the elevator made a loud screech and shuddered hard. Reaching out, she braced her hands on the metal walls.

"What is happening?" Rossi called out as he tried to regain his balance.

The box rocked once more and settled before stopping. The silence was nearly deafening.

"My biggest fear coming true," Pen whispered afraid that her voice could cause them to plummet to a horrific and painful death.

Rossi pressed the number pad repeatedly. "What is that?"

"Being stuck in an elevator." Pen looked around the small metal container for an escape route.

"Is that so bad?" Rossi asked with a grin and looked up at the tech analyst.

"With Agent Hard Ass it is," she replied and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dave tries to figure out why Pen is upset. As Pen comes clean about recent events in her life, Dave makes her a deal that could change both their lives._

**One Kiss From You**

Rossi looked at Pen. He was totally flummoxed. What had he said to cause her to start crying?

"Kitten, what is wrong?" he asked hesitantly. If he had learned anything from his three marriages, it was to keep his mouth shut and let the moment happen. Easier said than done. "The elevator is stuck; it's nothing to get upset about."

"You wouldn't understand," Pen wailed.

"Try me," Rossi offered.

"I hate elevators."

"I kind of figured that out on my own. So, what is it that is really bothering you?"

Pen wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I got stuck in an elevator when I was a kid."

"Okay." Rossi started to understand her thinking.

"I vowed never to go on another elevator again."

Rossi snorted. "A little hard to keep that one considering where you work and the nature of our job."

"It's different," Pen argued. "At least when I'm on a lift, I'm with people who will keep me from freaking out."

Rossi looked at her as the words sunk it. "You think I can't keep you from freaking out?"

"Well…"

"You'd rather have Derek here?" he asked. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're stuck with me…until help arrives." Rossi looked around the small box. "Where is the phone?"

"There isn't one."

"What kind of superintendent runs this place? No phone?"

"The elevator has never broken down."

"A phone is necessary no matter how many times a lift does or doesn't break down. And right now is the time to have a phone so we can call for help." Pulling out his phone, he dialed 9-1-1. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited. A loud beep was the response. "You have to be kidding me!"

"What?" Pen asked. She looked at the angry man holding the phone.

"The phone is dead."

"Yeah, I could have told you that. The cross wires cause the signal to get screwed up." Pen sniffled "So, what do we do?"

"We wait."

"For how long?"

Rossi shrugged. "For as long as it takes for someone to realize that the lift isn't working…or for it to come back on line."

"It could be a while."

"We don't have a choice." Dave slid down and sat on the floor. Gesturing with his hand, he motioned for Pen to do the same. "You look exhausted," he observed. "Sit and rest."

"I would rather stand," Pen replied defiantly. Her heart beat fast at the thought of sitting next to David Rossi.

"Kitten, sit down. You make me nervous."

Pen shook her head. "No thank you."

"Garcia, sit your ass down. That is an order," Dave said in a tone that left no room for argument. Shocked beyond words, Pen did as she was told. "Now, talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything. Work. Yourself. I don't care."

Pen tried to force a weak smile. "My life isn't that exciting."

"I figured that much."

"What do you mean?"

"You stayed at work late tonight when you should have been out on the town with some young man."

Pen blushed. "There is no young man."

"I know you broke up with Kevin, but I thought you would have moved on."

"I would…if there was someone to move on to."

"What about Derek?"

"He's my friend."

"Nothing more?" Rossi asked. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No!" Pen's blushed deepened. "I wish, but it wasn't there."

"Really?"

"Why are you so intent on knowing about the men in my life? Are you going to write a book?" she asked sarcastically.

"I would be the last person who should be writing a book on love and relationships," Rossi returned just as sarcastically.

"Touché. So, why the curiosity?"

"Because I care."

"Right."

"So, why did you and Kevin break up?"

"Why did you and your three wives break up?" Pen shot back.

Rossi stared at her for a long moment. The silence was nearly deafening. Suddenly a smile broke across his face.

"Touché, Kitten."

Unable to look at him, Pen kept her eyes down. "He wanted to buy the farm with me."

"He what?" Rossi shook his head. He knew his ears had just played tricks on him.

"He wanted to buy the farm with me," Pen repeated.

"Doesn't that mean…?" Rossi's heart beat fast.

Pen shook his head. "No…well, not in Kevin Lynch terms. He literally meant for us to buy a farm and raise a family."

"You scared me there for a minute. So, why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Buy the farm? Move out to the country and start a life with Kevin?"

Pen laughed. "Could you see me on a farm? The wife of a farmer as we plant fields and I cook for the field hands during harvest?"

"Think of the fresh air and sunshine," Rossi supplied.

"The animal smells and manure."

"Freedom from city life."

"No Starbucks and shopping malls."

"Isolation and free time to think clearly."

"Isolation. I would miss my family. And I would have no internet. How could I keep in contact with everyone?"

"But you would be away from crime."

"I'm used to it."

"No one gets used to crime. It's not like building your immune system against a virus."

"Working with the team helps."

"That is why you broke up with him? No other reason?"

Pen looked around. "What…what do you mean?"

"I thought there might be something more than wanting to stay in DC and look at crime scene photos all day."

"Agent Rossi…" Pen began.

"Dave," he corrected.

"What?"

"Dave. We aren't on duty, so you can call me by my first name."

"I can't." Fear clogged Pen's throat.

"Can't or won't?" Rossi teased.

"Both?"

"Tell me why you can't."

"Because…" Pen searched for the right words. "Because it wouldn't be proper."

"Who the hell cares about proper during a time like this?"

"Uh…"

"Now tell me why you won't."

"Because…"

"You already said that. I think you are afraid."

"Am not!"

"Then say my first name."

"No."

"I bet I can make you say it before the night is over."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. If I'm wrong, you can keep my laptop," he reasoned.

Pen scoffed. "Big deal. You own three." Nervously, she wrung her hands. "What if you are right?"

"I get to kiss you."


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe this story is finally finished! I never thought that I would EVER write a love scene for these two because Dave's heart (IMHO) belongs to Em. Anyway, I took this story on as a challenge to see if I could do it. Sorry if it isn't smutty enough, but if I should ever go down this road again, it will take time to build up to smut. Thanks to all who have reviewed and/or alerted._

_Song prompt: __**"One Kiss From You" by Britney Spears**_

**One Kiss From You**

Pen's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. "Kiss me? Are you crazy?"

"I've been called that a couple of times," Dave replied evenly. "Mostly by my ex wives."

"I can see why!"

Dave's eyes flashed with humour. "What's wrong?"

"You! Here we are trapped on an elevator in the middle of the night and you make a pass at me! JJ was right!" Pen shot back.

"JJ was right about what?" he asked evenly.

"That you're the reason behind most of the fraternization rules at the FBI," Pen said confidently, but the second the words were out, she bit her tongue.

Dave stared at the tech analyst for a few seconds before he threw his head back and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Pen asked.

"I wondered when that was going to come up in conversation."

"So, you're denying it?"

"Not denying it, Kitten, but I may have to correct you on a few things."

Her eyes narrowed at the older agent. "What few things? That you nailed more women than what is on the books? That three ex wives is just the starting point of a few more we don't know about?"

Dave grinned broadly. "No, the three ex wives are just that. No more. No less." He shifted his weight. "As for the dozens of women I supposedly nailed during my first tour at the Hoover Building…let's just say that my reputation precedes me."

"Oh?" Pen's heart beat fast.

Dave shrugged. "I don't even think the number hit a dozen."

"But…"

"Scuttle butt around the water cooler can really boost a man's ego…" He bit his lip thoughtfully. "It can also destroy it, too."

"But you are the FBI Lothario," she protested. "You raised the bar for everyone else to crawl under."

"Trust me, there were agents out there with more tarnished reps than mine."

"So, what happened?"

"I got caught."

"By Strauss?" she joked.

"Actually, it was with Strauss."

"The Ice Queen?" Pen shrieked.

Dave winced. "That was my ear, Kitten. And yes." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "She was young and I was stupid, and somewhere in there we got caught up in lust."

"I don't think I want to hear any more," Pen begged.

"Well, if I leave out the raunchy details, there isn't much else to tell. We broke up and I got a letter of reprimand in my folder. Shortly afterward, I wrote my first of three books, got married, and then retired," Dave replied.

Pen soaked in his confession. "That's all?" she blinked. "That's _all_?"

"That's all…for what?" He was confused.

"I thought it was more sordid than _that_!"

"Like how?"

Pen nervously wrung her hands. "I don't know. Maybe some office orgies, or late nights in the broom closet. Or the wife of the Director."

"Well…" Dave looked sheepish.

Pen sat up straight. "You didn't!"

"I'm not saying that I did, but I'm not saying that I didn't," Dave replied.

"Agent Rossi…"

"Dave."

"Agent Rossi," Pen repeated. She couldn't think of him as a man. She could live with the reputation and the larger than life legend, but knowing he was a living, breathing, real life man was too much for her to deal with.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dave replied.

"Sure. Am I going to like it?"

"I don't know," he confessed, "that is why I'm asking."

Pen swallowed nervously. "Okay."

"Why have you and Derek not 'hooked up'?" He made the motion with his fingers to hit home his point.

"Honestly?" she asked. Dave nodded. "Because I love him too much."

Dave paused. "Let me get this straight: you and he tease each other to the point of setting a room on fire, but when it comes down to actually crossing the line, you can't because you love him too much?" Pen nodded in agreement of his assessment. "Tell me that I heard that wrong?"

"I love him like a brother."

"You have brothers."

"How do you know about my brothers?" she whispered.

"There's nothing I don't know about you. I know that your father died when you were two and your mother remarried a man who had four sons. When your parents died, you dropped out of high school and ran away. Then you taught yourself code while living underground. Things get sketchy, but I think I can figure out what happened during those years." He reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What else do you know?" she asked on a shaky breath.

"You were arrested for hacking into the IBM headquarters and planting a Trojan in the system. You were given the option of prison or the FBI…either or which are about the same….you don't have relationships. You wear your individuality on your sleeve so people will shy away from you before getting too close. You adopted the team as your family and you feel deeper than anyone I know."

"Wow! You are a great profiler!"

"Profiler my ass," he scoffed. "I read your file."

"What?" She blushed at the thought of David Rossi delving into her personal life.

"I wanted to find out more about the woman who had stolen my heart."

"Wait! What? Stole your heart?" she squeaked. "When?"

"It's a toss up between seeing you in the hospital bed after you were shot and when I was interrogating you."

"I hated you then," she confessed. "If I had had a gun, I would have shot you for doing that to me."

"I think Derek would have given you his service weapon if you had asked him," Dave joked. He paused. "I hated do that to you. But I had to."

"I know that now. I still have moments where I want to shoot you."

"Stand in line, Kitten."

"Penelope."

"What?"

"My name is Penelope. You can call me that."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" she breathed. He hadn't moved an inch, but suddenly he seemed so close and the box seemed to grow smaller by the second.

"Because if I do, everyone will know that I'm in love with you. Listen," he ordered in a low tone. "Penelope." The word seemed to roll off his tongue in a way that defined seductiveness. Her mouth went dry. Twice she tried to swallow.

She licked her lips. "I…"

Dave moved in closer. "Say my name, Penelope," he murmured as his head ducked toward hers.

"Dave."

Capturing her lips with his full ones, Dave relished in the moment of feeling her against him. Moving softly, he took his time discovering every single inch of her lovely mouth. Using his tongue, he traced the seam of her lips over and over until she opened her mouth and let him in.

Pen groaned as her tongue mated with Dave's in a dance as old as time. He tasted of cigars and the scotch he had had earlier and her body melted against his. _So, this is what all the fuss is about,_ she thought as Dave wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly the elevator shifted and a loud hum permeated the air. Dave pulled back and looked at the woman in his arms.

"The elevator is moving," he observed.

"It is," Pen affirmed.

"We better stand up before we get caught."

"I've caught things happening in this elevator that would throw your Lothario rep out the top window," she teased.

"And we're sitting on the floor?" Dave asked. His voice was full of disgust. Gingerly, he pulled himself to his feet. Extending a hand, he helped Pen up.

"Well, I did tell you that I didn't want to sit down."

"Good point."

"But you also said that I would call you 'Dave' by the end of the night," she breathed.

"We were both right."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Slowly they walked to Pen's apartment door. As she inserted the key into the lock, an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"So, I guess this is good night?" Dave wondered a loud.

"Not if you don't want it to be," Pen replied and turned to face the man who had given her first real kiss.

Dave leaned against the door frame. "Are you inviting me in?" he drawled.

"And if I am?" she shot back but her eyes twinkled.

"I'm honoured." He looked her over from head to toe and back. "I heard that not many people are invited in."

"Only the really special ones are."

Dave's eyes darkened. "How special am I, Penelope?"

"Very special." Her eyes flicked up to his.

Taking his hand in hers, Pen guided him into the apartment and closed the door.

"When will Esther be ready?" Dave asked as he took Pen into his arms.

"Another week…or two…depending on when they can get the part and I can scrounge up the money for the repairs," she admitted breathlessly. His cologne was filling her senses and making her light headed.

"So, that means that I will be giving you a ride home every night?" he asked.

"And a ride to work every morning," she joked.

"What ever you want, Kitten." His hand cupped her soft cheek.

"You also made me a promise."

"What is that?" he asked.

"You said that if I said your name, you would kiss me," she breathed.

He arched his eyebrow in question. "Oh?"

"Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave…" she chided before his mouth covered hers to effectively cut off her chant.

Five Daves. He figured that could take the rest of the night to make up in kisses.

And it did.

THE END!

_**(Hope you enjoyed the story, but please don't alert this story because it is over, done, complete, and finished. Thanks!)**_


End file.
